New York City Police Department
The New York City Police Department (NYPD) is currently the largest police force in North America, with primary responsibilities in law enforcement and investigation within the five boroughs of New York City. The NYPD is headquartered at the One Police Plaza. Departments The NYPD has a broad array of specialized services, including: * Patrol Services Bureau - The Bureau which is responsible for uniformed patrol officers. ** Emergency Service Unit - A police tactical unit among other things. Assigned to preform Special Weapons and Tactics. ** Aviation Unit - ** Harbor Unit and Scuba Team - ** Mounted Unit - ** Auxiliary Police - * Organized Crime Control Bureau - ** Narcotics Division - A division in which officers investigate organised crime and gang ties to narcotics. ** Vice Enforcement Division (Merged with Narcotics Division in 2011) - A division which deals with organized crime and gang connections to prostitution. ** Auto Crime Division - A Division which deals with gang ties to stolen cars. ** Undercover Gang Units - A unit featuring undercover officers infiltrating gang cultures. ** Firearms Suppression Division - ** Investigative Support Division - ** Organized Crime Investigation Division - A division that investigates ties to Organized Crime. * Arson Investigation Unit - A Unit which deals with people who maliciously, voluntarily, and willfully set fires to buildings, or other property of another or of burning one's own property for an improper purposes. * Burglary/Robbery - Investigates robberies involving private homes, home invasions and thefts. * Cold Case Squad - The squad who investigates old cases. * Communications Division - * Crime Scene Unit - The Unit responsible for collecting evidence. * Fraud Unit - A Unit which deals with fraud. * Homicide Squads - Borough-wide squads that investigate murders or serious attempted murders. * Major Case Squad - A squad that investigates important kidnappings, burglary, larceny, and robberies. * Missing Persons Squad - The unit responsible for investigating missing people. * Special Frauds Unit - The unit that deals with major fraud crimes. * Special Victims Unit - A unit that investigates sex crimes. * Technical Assistance Response Unit - The Unit provides investigative technical equipment and tactical support to all bureaus within the department. The unit also deals with several forms of computer forensics. * Traffic Control Division * Transit Police * Traffic Division - A department which Deals with hit-and-runs and felony driving. ** Auto-Larceny Unit - The unit which deals with car burglaries and auto thefts. * Administrative Vice and Narcotics - A department which deals with prostitution, drugs, lewdness, lasciviousness and obscenity. * Warrants Squad - Precincts Each precinct is responsible for safety and law enforcement within a designated geographic area. Police units based in these precincts patrol and respond to emergencies. * 16th Precinct (location of the Special Victims Unit) * 27th Precinct (location of the Homicide Department) * One Police Plaza (location of the Major Case Squad) Ranks * Chief of Department * Bureau Chief * Assistant Chief * Deputy Chief * Inspector * Deputy Inspector * Captain * Lieutenant * Sergeant * Detective * Officer Personnel * Commissioners: * First Deputy Commissioners: * Deputy Commissioners: ** Deputy Commissioner, Public Information Hank Abraham (2014–2016, incarcerated) * Chiefs of Department: ** William Wilson ( : "The Blue Wall") ** Peter O'Farrell (1990–1991, incarcerated); dirty cop (L&O: "The Blue Wall") ** Sullivan (2000–) ( : "Paranoia (SVU)", "Scourge") * Bureau Chiefs: ** Chief of Detectives Dan Giletti ( : "Everybody Loves Raimondo's") ** Chief of Detectives Muldrew (2004–) ** Chief of Detectives Bradshaw (CI Season 6) ** Chief of Detectives Kenny Moran (CI Season 7–CI Season 9) * Assistant Chiefs: * Deputy Chiefs: ** Deputy Chief William Dodds, Special Victims Unit (2014–2019, transferred) * Inspectors: * Deputy Inspectors: * Captains: ** Captain Thomas O'Hara, Commanding Officer, 31st Precinct (1993) ( : "Manhood") ** Captain Dennis Burnett, Internal Affairs Bureau (1994) ( : "Competence") ** Captain Donald Cragen, Commanding Officer, 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (1999–2014, Retired) ** Captain James Deakins, Commanding Officer, Major Case Squad (2001–2006, Retired) ** Captain Terry Norfleet, Commanding Officer, Firearms Investigation Unit (2004) ( : "Gunplay") ** Captain Barbara Pierce, Commanding Officer, 74th Precinct (2005) ( : "Goliath") ** Captain Judith Siper, Crime Scene Unit (2006–) ** Captain Danny Ross, Commanding Officer, Major Case Squad (2006–2010, KIA) ** Captain Glenn Morshower, Commanding Officer, 27th Precinct (2010) ( : "Four Cops Shot") ** Captain Zoe Callas, Commanding Officer, Major Case Squad (2010) ** Captain Joseph Hannah, Commanding Officer, Major Case Squad (2011) ** Captain Steven Harris, Commanding Officer, 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (2012, temporary) ** Captain Reece, Commanding Officer, 27th Precinct (2012–) ( : "Deadly Ambition", "Community Policing") ** Captain Toni Howard, Precinct Commander, 27th Precinct (2014) ( : "Amaro's One-Eighty") ** Captain Ed Tucker , Conviction Integrity Unit (2016–) ** Captain Olivia Benson, Commanding Officer, 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (2019–Present) * Lieutenants: ** Lieutenant Anita Van Buren, Lieutenant—Commander Detective Squad, 27th Precinct (Detective Squad) (1993–2010, Retired) ** Lieutenant Kevin Stolper, Lieutenant—Commander Detective Squad, 128th Precinct (Detective Squad) (1998, Retired) ("Exiled: A Law & Order Movie") ** Lieutenant Coates, Internal Affairs Bureau ( : "Paranoia") ** Lieutenant Waldman, Internal Affairs Bureau ( : "Paranoia", "Runaway") ** Lieutenant Allan James, Office of the Chief of Detectives (2007, Retired) ( : "Screwed") ** Lieutenant Ruben Morales, TARU Technician, 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (2008–2011) ** Lieutenant Alexandra Eames, Joint Terrorism Task Force (2012–) ( : "Acceptable Loss", "Poisoned Motive") ** Lieutenant Declan Murphy, Undercover officer (2012–2014, 2014–) * Sergeants: ** Sergeant Max Greevey, Sergeant—Supervisor Detective Squad, 27th Precinct (Detective Squad) (1989–1991, KIA) ** Sergeant Phil Cerreta, Sergeant—Supervisor Detective Squad, 27th Precinct (Detective Squad) (1991–1992) ** Sergeant John Munch, Sergeant—Supervisor Detective Squad, 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (2007–2013, Retired) ** Sergeant Cole Draper, Internal Affairs Bureau ** Sergeant Kevin Donlan, 27th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2014–2015, incarcerated) ** Sergeant Mike Dodds, Sergeant—Supervisor Detective Squad, 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (2015–2016, KIA) ** Sergeant Odafin Tutuola, Sergeant—Supervisor Detective Squad, 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (2018–Present) * Detectives: ** Detective 1st Grade John Hawkins, Manhattan South Homicide (1983–) ( : "Redemption") ** Detective 1st Grade John Flynn, 116th Precinct (Anti-Drug Task Force) (1988–1996, committed suicide); dirty cop ( : "Corruption") ** Detective Tony Profaci, 27th Precinct (1990–1998, incarcerated); dirty cop ** Detective 1st Grade Lennie Briscoe, 27th Precinct (Homicide) (1992–2004, Retired) ** Detective 1st Grade Joe Dutton, Narcotics Division (1994–1998, KIA) (CI: "Amends (CI)") ** Detective Rey Curtis, 27th Precinct (Homicide) (1995–1999, Retired) ** Detective Morris LaMotte, 27th Precinct (Homicide) (1998–) ** Detective Frankie Silvera, 128th Precinct (Homicide) (1998–) ("Exiled: A Law & Order Movie") ** Detective Sammy Kurtz, 27th Precinct (Homicide) (1998–) ("Exiled: A Law & Order Movie") ** Detective 3rd Grade Ken Briscoe, 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (1999–2000, transferred) ** Detective Reina Perez, 27th Precinct (Homicide) (2001–) ** Detective 3rd Grade Monique Jeffries, Vice Squad (2001–) ** Detective 1st Grade Elliot Stabler, 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (2001–2011, Retired) ** Detective Ana Cordova, 27th Precinct (Homicide) (2001–) ** Detective Calvin May, Firearms Investigation Unit (2002–2004, KIA) (L&O: "Gunplay") ** Detective Dexter Richmond, Firearms Investigation Unit (2002–2004, KIA) (L&O: "Gunplay") ** Detective 3rd Grade Dave Duethorn, Homicide (2003–) ( : "Damaged (SVU)", "Dominance") ** Detective Brad Kendall, Narcotics (2003, killed); dirty cop ( : "Risk") ** Detective Sam Bishop, Homicide (2003–) ( : "Pandora") ** Detective 1st Grade Joe Fontana, 27th Precinct (Homicide) (2004–2006, Retired) ** Detective Mariluz Rivera, 27th Precinct (Homicide) (2004–) ** Detective Luisa Valenzuela, Firearms Investigation Unit (2004–) (L&O: "Gunplay") ** Detective 3rd Grade Mike Sandoval, Narcotics Division (2004–) ( : "Haunted (SVU)", "Ghost") ** Detective Nick Falco, 27th Precinct (Homicide) (2005, temporary) ** Detective 1st Grade Mike Logan, Major Case Squad (2005–2008, Retired) ** Detective Carolyn Barek,NYPD Major Case Squad (2005–2006, transferred) ** Detective Lucius Blaine, Queens Special Victims Unit (2006–) ( : "Fat") ** Detective 2nd Grade Ed Green, 27th Precinct (Homicide) (2006–2008, resigned) ** Detective 3rd Grade Nina Cassady, 27th Precinct (Homicide) (2006–2007, transferred) ** Detective Dani Beck, 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (2006, temporary) ** Detective 3rd Grade Megan Wheeler, Major Case Squad (2006–2009, Retired) ** Detective Harry Williams, Gang Intelligence Unit/"Hip-Hop Task Force" (2007–) ** Detective Chester Lake, 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (2007–2008, incarcerated) ** Detective Nola Falacci, Major Case Squad (2007, transferred) ** Detective Joe Cormack, 27th Precinct (Homicide) (2008–) ** Detective Cyrus Lupo, 27th Precinct (Homicide) (2008–) ** Detective Kevin Bernard, 27th Precinct (Homicide) (2008–) ** Detective Edward Kralik (2008, killed); dirty cop ( : "Cold") ** Detective Ashok Ramsey, Special Frauds Unit (2009–) ( : "Shadow (SVU)") ** Detective 1st Grade Zack Nichols, Major Case Squad (2009–2010, Retired) ** Detective Serena Stevens, Major Case Squad (2010) ** Detective 1st Grade Robert Goren, Major Case Squad (2011–2012, Retired) ** Detective 3rd Grade Amanda Rollins, 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (2011–Present) ** Detective 2nd Grade Nick Amaro, 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (2011–2015, Retired) ** Detective Robert Dumas, 27th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2011–2015, incarcerated) ** Detective Brian Cassidy, Internal Affairs Bureau (2014, Retired) ** Detective Louise Campesi, 27th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2014–2015, incarcerated) ** Detective 3rd Grade Dominick Carisi, Jr., 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (2014–2019, Retired) ** Detective Devin Holiday, Homicide (2018–) ("Chasing Demons") * Crime Scene/Forensics Technicians: ** Forensics Technician Jessica Reed (1998–) ** Forensics Technician Julian Beck, Fingerprint technician (2002–) ** Forensics Technician Burt Trevor (2002–) ** Forensics Technician Ryan O'Halloran, 16th Precinct (Special Victims Unit) (2003–2009, KIA) ** Forensics Technician Millie Vizcarrondo (2005–) ** Forensics Technician Dale Stuckey (2009, incarcerated) * Officers: de:NYPD Category:Law enforcement agencies Category:New York City Police Department